Stop Stalking Me!
by Those Intense Eyes
Summary: Gaara has a stalker,and she refuses to leave him alone. Poor gaara has no idea how to handle this situation. Will this girl decide to stop bothering gaara? Or will gaara give in to this girl and her antics? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is Cherry. I've been wanting to write a Naruto shipuden for a while now. Please take note that this is my first comedy. So please don't be so harsh on me. So let's just get to this, already.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - HI!**

Gaara was on the roof of the building, looking out onto the setting sun. He was thinking of his role as kazekage, and what he meant to his people.

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes. Then suddenly and almost completely out of no where, someone tried to attack him! Though the sand had stopped whoever it was, before they even came close to touching him.

''Ow '', said a girl. She was holding her head, while bent over on the ground.

Gaara stared down at the girl with a fierce look. Then he said, ''Who are you? What do you want?''

The girl looked up slowly releasing her head. She blinked then this huge smile crept across her face.

''Hi I'm kiki '', She said in probably the perkiest voice he had ever heard. Then stood up.

Gaara studied the girl. She had a sand village headband tied arond her head. She looked about 14.

''Why are you here? '', he asked.

''Well '', she said putting her finger to her lip. ''How can I put this simply.'' Then she put a thoughtful look on her face.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. ''Well '', he said his patience wearing thin.

''Well Lord kazekage '', She said trying to look cute and innocent. ''I love you.''

Gaara stared at her for a moment before responding, '' Excuse me?''

''I love you lord Kazakage! '', she exclaimed. Then she tried pouncing on him again, but the sand blocked her way again.

''Hghm'', She said frustrated. ''Lord kazekage your sand prevents me from pouncing on you'', she whined.

Gaara just looked at her like she was crazy. Was this girl high or something? Gaara sighed.

''Ok'', he said. ''Why don't you just go home, and get some rest.''

"No! I love you and you love me! You just don't know it yet.''

Gaara, maybe for the first time, was a little scared. What the hell was with this girl.

''No i don't love you'', Gaara said in a stern voice.

''Oh Lord kazekage how could you say such a thing!'' Her eye were becoming watery.''I'm going to marry someday. Is this how your going to talk to me?''

Ok it was official Gaara was really scared.

''Go home! I don't love you,and I'm not going to marry you!'', he shouted.

''Fine I'll leave!'' Then she bursted out into tears, and ran off. Jumping from one rooftop to the next.

''That was one crazy girl'', Gaara thought. Then continued to look out to the setting sun.

* * *

Ok so this is the first chapter of my fanfiction, I know it's kinda short but don't worry there will be more chapters to come. So please read and review!


	2. Muffins and Cupcakes

_**Discliamer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto shippuden**_

_**Chapter 2 - Muffins or Cupcakes?**_

Kiki was walking down the street, on her way home. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done. _Why is Lord KazeKage so mad at me? All I did was confess my love to him._ Kiki thought. _Maybe it's because he doesn't love me back... _Kiki stood very still for a moment. _No that's so silly. Of course he does. He just doesn't know it yet. Not to mention his job is so stressful! So of course he wasn't really angry at me. _Then she perked up and smiled.

_Though that leaves only one thing. How can make him know that he does? _"Hey Kiki." Came a voice from behind. Kiki turned around quickly.

"Oh hi Tsukasa!" She said in her usual perky tone. Tsukasa was a few inches taller than Kiki, he had short light brown hair, and was scrawny but fit. Tsukasa tilted his head to the side. He saw that her eyes were red. "Kiki were you crying? What happened? Did someone do something to you?" Tsukasa said, clearly getting angry.

"Huh. No, it was just somwething stupid, but I'm fine now." "Okay," he said, calming himself. _Now how can I get Lord Kazekage to love me? _Kiki thought. _Wait that's it!_

**The Next Day**

Gaara was walking to his office when Kankuro came up to him. "Gaara there is something that I have to tell you!" He said between breaths. "What is it Kankuro?" "Can we apeak about this in private it's extremely important!" "Yes, of course."

Kankuro and Gaara stepped into Gaara's private quarters, and once they were inside they saw piles upon piles of baskests full of muffins and cupcakes. Both there eyes popped out of there head. Then Kiki popped into the window

"Surprise! Hi Lord Kazekage! Do you like this!" Gaara's eye just twitched. "I know your job is stressful so I thought I do something nice for you. Muffins and cupcakes make everyone feel better. But I wasn't sure which you liked best, so I brought both. Anyway I hope you enjoy them! Bye, love." She blew him a kiss and winked at him. Then she disapeared.

"Gaara," Kankuro said. "What the hell just happened?"

_**End of Chapter 2 - Muffins and Cupcakes.**_

* * *

Hey everyone! I know haven't updated aince i posted the first chapter a few months ago. I want to apologize. I was to busy with my other fic the angel sorrow. i know that's no excuse for the neglect. also i might not update this one faithfully but i'll try to update as much as i can. anyway please review. bye! ^-^


	3. Wedding Arrangements

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 3 - Wedding Arrangements**_

"So let's see if I have this right," Kankuro said. "Yesterday this girl, Kiki, just started stalking you." "Yes. She's absolutely delusional. She thinks I love her." "Wow. Well who knew you were such a ladies man." Kankuro said taking a bite out of a muffin, from one of the many baskets in the room. "Excuse me." "Come Gaara, you honestly expect me to believe that this girl thinks you love her, but you've never even met her until yesterday. Don't you think that's a bit farfetched."

"No it's not. I'm telling you she's crazy." Gaara said becoming frustrated. "Well if you say so. Though I want to know how she was able to get all these baskets of assorted muffins and cupcakes in here. Aren't the guards doing their jobs?" "I'm not sure, but as long as someone get these sweets out of here."

"Of course the guards are doing their jobs, silly," came a familiar perky voice. Kankuro and Gaara quickly turned around to see Kiki in the window, she was holding a small white book in her hand. "The guards work really hard to make sure our kazekage stays safe, which is why it was so hard to get all of them in here."

"How did you get them in here." Kankuro said, continuing to eat his muffin. "A magician never reveals her secrets." Then she winked. "What are you doing here?" Gaara said, but was ignored. "So did you make these yourself?" Kankuro said admiring the banana nut muffin in his hand. "Sure did." "These are amazing. The best muffins I've ever tasted!" "Really? Thank you. If you want I could give you the recipe." "That would be nice, but I don't really bake." "That's okay, I could teach you." "That's really kind of you." "It's no problem anything for my hubby's brother."

By this time Gaara was furious. "WHY DID YOU COME HERE!" Kiki flinched. "You didn't have to raise your voice. I just wanted to see my hubby, and besides I wanted to go over the flower arrangements with you." "Excuse me." "You know, the flower arrangements for our wedding silly." Then Kankuro began to choke on his muffin. "Wedding?" He was the only thing he was able to get out. "Yes of course." Anyway," Kiki said opening up the small book. "I was thinking lilies and orchids, but I know those would have to be imported. Which costs alot of money, but don't you think it's worth it?"

"We're not getting married!" Gaara exploded. "B- But... How could you say such a thing?" Tears began welling up in her eyes. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She said pounding on his chest with her small fists, but it didn't hurt at all. Both Gaara and Kankuro looked at her as though she were crazy. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in Gaara said, trying to get away from Kiki. Tsukasa then entered. "Lord Kazekage you summoned me." He said, but then his eyes grew wide as he saw Kiki clinging to Gaara's robs. "Kiki..." He said in shock. "Oh hi Tsukasa." Kiki said bouncing back to her perky self. Tsukasa looked at Kiki then at Gaara, and then Kiki again. "Kiki, what's going on here?" "You know her." Gaara and Kankuro said in unison.

"Yeah," Tsukasa said still slightly shocked. Then Gaara and Kankuro exchanged looks.

_**End of Chapter 3 - Wedding Arrangements**_

* * *

Hey everyone sorry if this chappy isn't as funny as the others. but i just tried to do this quick.


End file.
